


dream boy

by rynsngyl



Series: the league [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon AU, gym leader seungwoo, gym leader yohan, ribbon snoo, snoo has an alolan ninetales, yohan has a bewear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: yohan finally achieves his dream of becoming a gym leader.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Series: the league [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	dream boy

the pokemon league is downright beautiful.

with stunning buildings and shining accommodations for the yearly meeting among the people who make up the pokemon league, meaning gym leaders, referees, league staff, and the elite four. 

it’s yohan’s first time at one of these esteemed meetings, entrusted by his father as the new gym leader of oui city. and of course he’s nervous, considering he’s only eighteen and he’s surrounded by esteemed trainers who have worked with the league for years.

it’s kind of off putting, seeing how so many gym leaders have other people around them, presumably part of their gym team, and yet yohan’s here alone, because he’s had to leave hangyul back home to watch his little sisters and the gym.

even with his fancy lanyard with his league identification, he feels small, kind of like a magikarp out of water as he stares at the people who all shake hands and talk like they’re familiar with each other. 

but he remembers that he’s got to make his father proud, considering he’s finally achieved his dreams of becoming a gym leader, so it’s now or never to start off his career by making some friends. 

there’s an admittedly hard hit to his shoulder, knocking him back to reality. it’s his bewear, buddy, who seems to remind yohan that he’s literally been standing in a corner, away from the crowd for a little too long. 

“i should go and make some friends, right buddy?” at least he isn’t totally alone, glad that buddy’s here for him and diligently nods in agreement. 

the gym leader sighs again though, because saying is a lot harder than actually doing. 

yohan stumbles forward as his bewear gently (or as gently as it can) pushes him towards the crowd, as if not wanting to let him stand alone for any longer. 

though he wants to stop in his tracks, buddy stands unmoving behind him, which means he only has one choice: to go and socialize. 

so with the will that’s only appropriate of a proud fighting type gym leader, yohan straightens his back, stands tall, and proudly wears his lanyard with a glimmering red sticker on his id card that makes clear that he  _ belongs _ . 

but unfortunately, the first person that he boldly walks up to and starts a conversation with is almost ethereal. 

he’s also a gym leader, but the man has a tall, sturdy stature that makes yohan have to look up just a little bit. he has purple hair that’s immaculately styled with an elegant ribbon that ties it up in the back. 

“yohan, right?” the man says, smiling kindly as he pauses from speaking to some other people to turn and address yohan. “i’m han seungwoo, from victown.”

and even if yohan’s been hit with the startling visual of the man, he finds it in himself to reply. “you know me?”

“of course,” the handsome guy gestures to a table with seats, seemingly inviting yohan to sit down for a conversation. “you’re the new gym leader from oui city, aren’t you? director lee has been raving all about you.”

there’s another boy, seemingly yohan’s age, who looks to seungwoo expectantly. “hyung, do you still need me here?”

“no, you can go, subin,” the man says, “i’ll let you know if anything happens.”

and then the kid scurries off, out of sight as the two of them take their seats. 

“so yohan, director lee has told the gym leaders that you’re an extremely capable trainer and he hopes that some young blood can liven up the league and even bring some new ideas.”

“o-oh,” yohan says, confidence wavering, because when the hell did other people talk about him? “i’m really grateful to have the opportunity, especially because i know a lot of other people dream of working with the league. i just love what i do.”

yohan averts his gaze to where their pokemon are, finally noticing that just like the trainer, seungwoo has an absolutely stunning ninetales, a beautiful ice white pokemon that’s indicative of seungwoo's snowy hometown.

“and that’s all it takes to be a great gym leader,” seungwoo smiles, and yohan finds himself unconsciously straightening his back and looking more attentive, though he’s so aware of the red flush of embarrassment on his face.

“i’d love to give you a tour and show you around, meet some people and get you all settled.”

yohan’s eyes widen, a little flattered. “really? i’d love that a lot, sunbaenim.”

“call me hyung, we’re both gym leaders, aren't we?” yohan thinks he falls in love, because seungwoo’s laugh is music to his ears. 

but to his chagrin, he feels his phone vibrate on the table, a notification from hangyul interrupting their little moment. yohan turns red, because he feels so  _ rude _ if replies, but also knows hangyul doesn’t text him for no reason.

seungwoo seems to pick up on his hesitation. “feel free to reply, i’ll still be here after you’re done.”

**_hangyullie_ **

_ bro how is the league?? wish i could be there :( _

**_yohannie_ **

_ miss you too :( but its fancy, im a little scared tho  _

**_hangyullie_ **

_ go find seungyoun then  _

_ if he doesn’t help you i’ll dump him lol _

**_yohannie_ **

_ im with someone rn tho _

_ hes hottt _

**_hangyullie_ **

_ WHO _

**_yohannie_ **

_ han seungwoo _

**_hangyullie_ **

_ i need you to stop texting me and keep talking to seungwoo hyung  _

**_yohannie_ **

_ wait you know him? _

**_hangyullie_ **

_ im dating the champion, i know everyone in the league  _

_ you should ask him about his favorite sightseeing spots in league city >:) _

  
  


“so about that tour,” yohan shyly says, “would you also be able to show me some of the best sights in the city?”

for someone as attractive as seungwoo, yohan admittedly thinks the man looks so cute as he smiles, excited. 

“i’ll show you all the best places, like this little spot on the beach during sunset.”

“it sounds beautiful,” yohan says, enthralled. 

it seems there was nothing for him to be afraid of in the first place.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please do comment if you've enjoyed this!!!


End file.
